


Still Human

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: In the society where Wonshik was viewed as a mere dog, Taekwoon reminded that he's still a human.





	Still Human

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a [Psycho-Pass](http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho-Pass_Wiki) AU for some time, but I'm still not really confident to make anything long just yet. Anyway, if you're not familiar with Psycho-Pass, I'll leave some explanation note at the end.

It just had to be his luck. Only a few days after getting assigned into Public Safety Bureau, Taekwoon already had to face a huge case that caused a Psycho-Hazard. His division got the leads and was assigned to clean the mess. He and a senior Inspector, Hakyeon, had to be directly involved on the field so that their Enforcers could do their job freely. Hongbin stayed in the office, giving them informations and supports. Jaehwan went with them to the scene, but he was tasked to assist the other division evacuating civilians. That left Sanghyuk and Wonshik, clearing the way for their Inspectors.

As they were chasing down several culprits, they had to separate. Hakyeon continued south with Sanghyuk, while Taekwoon continued north with Wonshik. On the way, a culprit swung a metal bat to Wonshik. Instinctively, Wonshik pointed his Dominator towards them.

“ _Crime Coefficient: Below 100. Trigger will be locked._ ”

“Fucking shit, I forgot,” cursed Wonshik under his breath, before attacking the culprit with the Dominator used like a mere piece of steel. But to be fair, as long as the culprit still wore that strange helmet, the reading would be off, so their so-called perfect weapon was no better than a piece of scrap metal.

The culprit fell unconscious and Wonshik quickly handcuffed him to the nearest pole. He took off the helmet and tossed it to Taekwoon. “Wear this. If they can’t read your Psycho Pass, they’ll have no chance but to read mine. We can shoot them that way,” explained Wonshik as he picked up his Dominator and took a quick glance around. Taekwoon nodded and wore the helmet, scrunching his nose at the smell of sweat.

They ran deeper into the abandoned building, running into several more culprits. This time, when they pointed their Dominators, it said, “ _Crime Coefficient: 206. Enforcement Subject. The safety will be released. Enforcement Mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer_.”

“You really don’t have any plan to clear your hue a bit more, do you?” commented Taekwoon after shooting down the culprit. Wonshik shrugged.

“After Sybil labelled me as Latent Criminal, I found it quite liberating, I guess. At the very least, they still allow me to work as an Enforcer rather than sending me into that suffocating rehab facility,” replied Wonshik nonchalantly. He then smiled widely at Taekwoon, so bright Taekwoon couldn’t fathom why such man could have Royal Purple hue. If anything, Lilac suited him much better.

“Come on, we still have culprits to chase,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded, then followed Wonshik’s lead.

They finally reached a wide storage area, where the helmeted culprit seemed to be panicking since the exits had been closed. Wonshik vaguely thought that it’s probably Hongbin’s work. Wonshik stepped closer to the culprit, not quite happy at how Sybil showed him that his Crime Coefficient had gone up a bit more to 215.

But before he could fire the Dominator, the culprit pulled out a gun and aimed it at Taekwoon, obviously meaning to destroy the helmet he wore. “TAEKWOON, DUCK!” yelled Wonshik. Taekwoon was too surprised to react in time, so Wonshik quickly pulled him close. A bullet grazed the side of the helmet, and Taekwoon still stunned from the sudden happening.

The culprit fell to the ground due to the gun’s impact—it was clear that they never used a real gun before. But Wonshik was too enraged to be sympathetic towards someone who had just fired a gun towards Taekwoon, so he aimed at them, not even batting an eyelash at Sybil’s reading “ _Crime Coefficient: 419. Enforcement Subject. Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator._ ”

He kept pressing Taekwoon’s face to his chest the whole time, not letting the Inspector to see the gruesome scene. After staying still for a whole minute, he slipped back his Dominator before helping Taekwoon to take off the helmet and tossed it aside. He cupped Taekwoon’s face to prevent him from seeing the remains behind him.

“It was Lethal Eliminator, right?” asked Taekwoon, although he already knew the answer. “How bad?” he added.

“Not that bad. I promise I’ll go to that therapy session you always told me to take,” replied Wonshik with a smile. Taekwoon knew that Wonshik would probably break that promise again, just as always, but he still smiled in return.

“This is Shepherd 1. The situation is under control here. Shepherd 2, Hound 1, how’s your condition?” asked Hakyeon through their communication device.

“This is Hound 1. We have it under control as well,” replied Wonshik.

“Huh, why is Hound 1 answering? I thought you went with Shepherd 2? Or did you run off by yourself?” asked Jaehwan.

“Shepherd 2 is still with me, thank you very much. I’m replying in his place,” replied Wonshik with a bit annoyed tone.

“That’s not good, Hound 1. You’ve been demoted from a Shepherd to a Hound. What kind of good dog talks in his master’s place?” teased Sanghyuk.

“Piss off, Hound 4. Shepherd 2 and I will return to the meeting point. See you guys in 10,” said Wonshik. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Taekwoon chuckled at that.

“Come on, let’s go back. Drones have been sent to pick up the culprits and whatever remains of them,” said Wonshik as he casually draped his arm on Taekwoon’s shoulder, retracing their way back.

“Wonshik… Thank you for saving me earlier,” said Taekwoon quietly. Wonshik chuckled, his bright grin contrasting with what Sybil deemed him to be.

“No need to thank me. A good dog has to prioritize his master over anything else,” replied Wonshik lightly. Taekwoon bit his lips and halted, making Wonshik stopped as well and stared at him with confused look.

“You’re a human, Wonshik. No matter what Sybil told you, what society told you, you’re still a human just like me,” said Taekwoon firmly. Wonshik stared at him with wide eyes, before his expression melted into a gentle smile. No matter how many times Taekwoon repeated it to him, it always gave him warm and fuzzy feelings inside.

“Thank you, Taekwoon,” said Wonshik with a smile. Suddenly Taekwoon felt a little too conscious about their close proximity and the arm draping on his shoulder, shrugging it off before walking away fast.

“Come on, Hakyeon must be waiting for us,” he said without even looking back. Wonshik chuckled and hurriedly followed him, shaking his head at just how cute Taekwoon was.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically 'Psycho-Pass' is set in the far future, where the society (in Japan, in the original series, but clearly I'm shifting it to South Korea here) is judged and measured by a system named Sybil System. Sybil quantified the state of mind and the criminal potential of human's personality, and used it to control the law enforcement.
> 
> Some terms explained (taken from the wikia):  
> 
> 
>   * **Psycho-Pass:** a reading of an individual's mind via cymatic scan. It shows a Crime Coefficient, a Hue, a graph of how the individual's Psycho-Pass changed over time, and the profile of the person
>   * **Crime Coefficient:** a numerical measure of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime. Anyone with Crime Coefficient over 100 are deemed as Latent Criminal, and sent either to rehabilitation center or working under Public Safety Bureau as Enforcers.
>   * **Hue:** a person's stress level. Every citizen in Sibyl's database is assigned a certain color depending on the state of their Psycho-Pass. Lighter/clearer color indicates strong and healthy Psycho-Pass, while darker colors indicate a deteriorated Psycho-Pass.
>   * **Psycho-Hazard:** the poisoning of another's Psycho-Pass due to the exposure of an already dangerous Psycho-Pass.
>   * **Dominator:** the iconic firearm carried by enlisted Inspectors and Enforcers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System in order to operate. Each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it can read the target's Crime Coefficient and decides on the mode. Under 100, the trigger will be locked. 100-299, the mode will be Non-Lethal Paralyzer and the target can be knocked out. Over 300, the mode will be Lethal Eliminator, and the target hit with this mode will bloat and explode.
>   * **Inspectors:** the intelligence agents of the Public Safety Bureau who watch over the Enforcers. They are among society's elite with stable personalities and low Crime Coefficients. They are given more privileges and literally "own" the Enforcers, with the ability to punish them for disobeying orders.
>   * **Enforcers:** the main powerhouse for the Public Safety Bureau. All of the Enforcers have high Crime Coefficients and are only brought back into society for the sole purpose of exposing and eliminating criminals just like themselves. They cannot do anything without their respective Inspector's approval and face serious consequences for disobeying direct orders.
> 

> 
> ***
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Pila for the "you are human" part. Let's discuss more of this AU until we both cry ww


End file.
